


Started With a Bell

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13





	Started With a Bell

You smiled as the door opened and you heard the bell chime. You knew it bothered everyone else with its ring but it never failed to bring a smile to your face no matter how bad your day was, every single time. Since you were little A Wonderful LIfe had been your favorite movie, and because of the loss of your parents you would listen to a bell toll whenever you had the chance. 

“Y/N! Orders up!” Jim barked from the kitchen. 

“Thanks Jim!” You sang back flashing a smile at the cranky old man as you scooped up three plates. 

“God girl I don't know how you stay in such a good mood all the time. Especially after you opened and have been here all morning!” He called after you. You smiled to yourself as you made your way around the counter to take the corner table their food. 

You were just getting ready to take your break when a tall attractive man walked in. You called out your normal greeting as the bell jingled and tossed a smile to him only to stop dead in your tracks behind the counter. He was dressed in a suit that fit him well, he ran his hand through his shaggy hair and smiled back. 

It took you a second before you gathered your wits and continued to pick up the next order. He made his way down the counter and took a seat on one of the stools at the end.

“Hot damn! Now that is proof that God is a woman.” Marie whistled through her teeth and leaned on the counter next to you.

“Marie!” You gasped laughing. 

“Honey, I may be old, but I ain’t dead!” She laughed pushing you towards the end of the counter.

“Hello, what can I get ya?” You asked sliding a menu in front of him. 

“Hi,” he looked up and smiled at you. His eyes were a beautiful kaleidoscope of browns and greens set in the most handsome face you had ever seen. 

“Hello,” you smiled back leaning on the counter looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh, um, coffee please.” He ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Coffee it is,” you made your way down to grab the pot and a mug for him. 

“Girl if you do not get a number or something from him I may have to go down there!” Marie told you pointedly as she handed you a mug. She crossed her arms in front of her looking down the counter.

“Oh my, you’re terrible!” You laughed grabbing the coffee pot. “You need to behave, there is no way a man that attractive is single.” You shook your head watching him, he was looking through the menu tapping one finger on the counter. 

“Well hun, you don’t know unless you ask. Now go give that man some coffee.” She patted you on the butt as you made your way back to him shaking your head. 

“Can I get you anything else there handsome?” You asked smiling at the slightly shocked expression on his face when he looked up. 

“Yeah, pancakes please.” He handed the menu back to you, his fingers brushing yours. 

“Pancakes it is.” You went to put his order in with Jim and made your rounds at the tables. 

You loved your job, you knew everyone that came in, for the most part at least. Every so often you would get someone passing through like the man sitting at the counter. He watched you as you made your way around the diner. At first you didn’t think he was watching you but you did catch his eye a few times, you would smile shyly at him and go back to your duties.

“Order, Y/N!” Jim called from the kitchen. Your attitude usually had his turned around by the time the rush came in, he stopped barking and was a joy to work with. 

You snagged the pancakes off the shelf and grabbed the syrup on your way to Tall Dark and Handsome. 

“Here ya go, can I get you anything else?” You asked setting his plate down. 

“Yes as a matter of fact you can. What is your name?” He slid his plate in front of him and looked up. 

“Y/N, and you are?” 

“Im Sam,” he offered his hand across the counter. His hand was huge and engulfed yours.

“Nice to meet you Sam. If you need anything else let me know,” you winked at him and went to refill coffee mugs.

Sam stayed and finished his breakfast, you were busy waiting a table when he left. He smiled at you before making his exit. 

“You didn't get his number did you?” Marie asked. She had caught you at the counter staring at his receipt.

“No, I didn't get the chance too. But according to this he is coming back.” You held up his receipt, he had scrawled goodbye across the bottom with the promise of coming back in. 

“Well Hun you best get that number when he comes back.” She patted your shoulder and made her way back towards the kitchen. 

*****  
“Good Morning! Find yourself a table and I will be with you in just a second!” You called as the bell above the door chimed. 

You drew up short when you turned to see Sam sitting at the counter looking over the menu. Marie had gotten him his coffee and was chatting his ear off.

“Good Morning Y/N.” Sam smiled at you as you rounded the counter. 

“Good morning Sam. I wasn't sure when you would come back.” You couldn’t help but smile and glance towards the jingle at the door. 

“I just can’t get enough of these pancakes.” He winked at your causing your cheeks to flush. 

“Well in that case, I will get your order in. Can I get you anything else?” You asked leaning your hip on the counter in front of him.

“Nope, that should do it for now.” 

You didn’t open the next morning and you wondered if Sam would be in for breakfast. You were sure if he was that Marie would take care of him. All day long while you were out running errands your thoughts strayed to the tall handsome stranger. You wondered what brought him to town and how long he would be here. You were sure with your luck that he was just passing through because you were interested. 

That night you made your way into the diner at 7:00 for your closing shift. Marie caught you in the kitchen to announce very loudly that Sam had been in that morning and was quite upset that you were not there. She told you that he had eaten breakfast and left without staying very long after, he did ask when you would be working again. Of course, Marie had told him you would be closing that night and he was welcome to come back in. 

At 8:00 on the dot the bell above the door rang. You turned to see Sam, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt, come in with another handsome man. You smiled at him as you made your way to a table to unload the drinks you were carrying, 

“Hi Sam, what can I get you boys?” You asked finally stopping at their table. 

“No wonder you keep coming in here Sam, she’s a beauty.” The other man smirked looking at Sam. You were sure you were three sheets red. 

“Dean stop, Y/N, this is my brother Dean.” Sam motioned across the table. 

“Hello Dean, what can I get you boys?” You asked again laughing. 

The boys both ordered burgers and fries. As people cleared out you would stop at their table and talk to them before moving on to clear the next open table. Before too long they were the only ones left. The other waitress and Jim had left, leaving you to lock up. Dean winked at Sam and excused himself smiling at you as he left the diner, the bell jingling making you smile as you turned towards Sam. He was sitting at the edge of the bench seat, one arm along the back smiling at you. 

“What?” You asked suddenly very self conscious. 

“Did you know that every time that bell rings you smile?” He inquired standing up and moving towards you. 

“I don't even notice anymore honestly,” you looked up at him. He towered over you, but he didn't invade your space. 

“No? Is there a reason you do?” He asked brushing at the hair that had worked itself loose if your bun to hang down the side of your face. 

“I lost my parents when I was young and my dad always watched this movie and there was a quote, it has always stuck with me.” Suddenly bold you reached out to trace the fingers of his right hand. You had no idea who this guy was but since the first moment you saw him you had been drawn to him. 

“About bells?” He asked turning his hand towards you so you could play with his fingers. He reached up with his other hand and lightly cupped your face turning it up towards him. 

“Yes, every time a bell rings,” you paused smiling as you met his handle eyes. 

“An angel gets its wings.” He finished the quote cupping your face and softly bringing his lips to yours.


End file.
